


Playing with Fire

by QueenOfTheSiege



Category: Good Behavior
Genre: Dark Past, F/M, Family Drama, Protective Javier, match made in hell, protective letty, so done with these two, stupid ways to say i love you, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheSiege/pseuds/QueenOfTheSiege
Summary: A series of three ficlets about Javier bringing Letty to Ava's new restaurant for the pre-opening family dinner.  ***minor spoilers for future episodes, maybe?***





	1. Ch. 1 - Letty

**Author's Note:**

> There is a split second of a scene in one of the promos where a man (who looks like he could be Javier's father) asks "Do you love him?" and the synopsis for episode 7 says "...a newly protective Letty..." and I just couldn't let it go, so I made this up, purely for entertainment purposes. My own entertainment mostly.

Letty isn't sure how she ended up here, cornered by Javier's father, Oscar.Because she's been in enough tight spots to know that's what it is, cornered - despite the fact that he's not physically blocking her exit and sitting on the opposite side of the booth. She can sense the alpha male predator persona he proudly emanates.The tingling, crawling sensation sweeping across her skin only amplifies when she notices the way Javier tenses and moves slightly towards her out of her periphery.Suddenly, she thinks that maybe digging around in Javier's past wasn't the best idea.

Forcing herself to remain calm, Letty produces one of her more winsome smiles and prepares to make polite, guarded, conversation with the only man she's ever seen strike fear into Javier's eyes. 

"This is very impressive work that Ava's done here," Letty says, indicating the beautiful new restaurant. 

Oscar merely smiles, offering a soft chuckle in response. 

After a brief silence, he finally speaks, "You are very beautiful."

"Thank you," Letty answers, her smile broadening, causing her eyes to crinkle. 

"And you have been dating my son for how long now?"He says it with a friendly enough smile, but Letty detects a hint of distrust in his voice.He clearly sees her as an outsider. 

"Oh, uhm, not - not very long," she pauses to steady her nerves, "Only a few weeks."

Her eyes dart over to Javier, who keeps discreetly inching closer and closer while carrying on a seemingly casual conversation with his brother, then quickly lower to study the intricate working on the table top. 

"I see," Oscar states quietly.

Another silent moment passes before he asks another pointed question, "Do you love him?"

Letty's head snaps up and her stunned brown eyes meet Oscar's piercing gaze.She is taken aback by the directness of his inquiry and her breath catches in her throat.In the dragging seconds that she is physically unable to answer, she doesn't fail to notice that Javier has stopped talking and is trying his best to hide the fact that he is now fully invested in the interaction between her and his father. 

When she is able to speak again, there is no hesitation or hint of anything less than the truth in her voice as she stares straight into Oscar's eyes and answers clearly, with absolute conviction, "Yes.I do."

She allows herself a brief moment of celebration at the minor look of shock on the older man's face before getting up from the table with an air of resignation.This little game of cat-and-mouse he had been intending on playing with her is over.She's won, at least this time.Letty flashes him a smile that says "Better luck next time!"From what she reads on his face she knows he got her message.He can't manipulate his son while she's around to look out for him.She turns and takes Javier's hand, allowing him to lead her out of the dining area to the kitchen, sure to get an earful from him about not playing with fire or something equally as stupid.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally cannot with Letty & Javier they are so good together and started out in such denial about their feelings it's so gratifying to watch these two develop together ugh this show. Anyway, hope you enjoyed Letty's ficlet. Javier is up next.


	2. Ch. 2 - Javier

Javier knows he shouldn't have snapped at Letty.Not here, not now.Not with _him_ around to watch his every move.But he needed to get it through her stubborn head that she shouldn't stir the pot and stick her nose where it didn't belong.She could get hurt.Worse, she could learn things about him that could change the way she sees him.He squeezes his eyes shut and breathes deeply to regain his composure and decides he should find Letty and apologize.As he goes to turn in the direction she stalked off, his younger brother Carlos waylays him. 

Carlos starts off on an amiable small talk dissertation about how good it is to see him after so long, his wife, his children, but Javier is only half listening.The other half of his attention is focused on scanning the room trying to find where Letty ended up, wondering what trouble she's potentially getting herself into now.When he spots her, his heart skips several beats and every muscle in his body tenses.His father has slid into the seat across the booth Letty had retreated to.One glance at her and he knows she realizes that she's been cornered.Subconsciously, he begins gravitating towards her and the potentially volatile situation. 

"...had the highest test score out of all the students in his class..." Carlos rambles on. 

Javier lets out a short, jovial laugh, "Oh yeah?That's wonderful." 

He briefly meets his brother's eyes before glancing over at Letty again, who is skillfully ignoring him to focus on his father.  He continues to drift closer to her.  This doesn't slip past Carlos, who simply smirks.

"She seems nice," Carlos leads. 

Javier turns back to his brother, "Who?"  He wonders what he's missed in this one-sided conversation his brother has been carrying on.

Carlos smiles again, knowingly, "Letty.She seems nice.Too pretty for you, though."

Javier's laugh cuts off as his father's question to Letty reaches his ears. 

"Do you love him?"

His attention is now fully focused on the interaction between Letty and his father, his brother completely forgotten.He's watching with intent, but trying to keep it from being obvious.He is unable to completely contain his surprise when Letty answers almost instantly, and truthfully, for a change. 

"Yes.I do."

Before he can pull her away himself, she stands.Her back is to him so he can't see the exact exchange she silently shares with his father, but the slightest hint of respect flashes in his father's eyes.Respect is replaced by a familiar darkness that never seems to completely leave Oscar's eyes.Javier realizes that Letty has successfully added herself as a player to this dangerous game his father enjoys engaging in, and that she has made it clear that should his father mess with him, he'll also be messing with her.He sure as hell hopes Letty realizes what she's just done, what she's gotten herself into this time.She turns and takes his hand, allowing him to lead her out of the dining area and into the kitchen, where he intends to have a sterndiscussion with her about playing with fire and the other stupid shit she likes to do.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third and final part is Ava's.


	3. Ch. 3 - Ava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third and final part in this weird thing I had to write before I went crazy. Because this show makes me crazy. Letty and Javier drive me crazy. Like stop being so stubborn already and just admit that you're in love. Idiots.

Ava releases the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.Even though this was only a private opening, for family, she wanted it to go perfectly.Owning her own restaurant had been her dream ever since she was a little girl, back in Buenos Aires.In retrospect, allowing her father and brother in the same room might not have been the best idea.But she'd be damned if she let either one of them ruin this for her.Ava was happy and in love with her new restaurant.Her dream was finally coming true and she wouldn't let their negativity and hostility spoil it.She guesses that's why she had been holding her breath as she watched her father interrogate Letty, while Javier looked on like a jaguar about to attack at the slightest provocation. 

When Letty takes Javier's hand and he leads her to the kitchen she can't help but follow them.She isn't sure whether she intends to reprimand Javier, she saw how he snapped at Letty, apologize for her father's behavior, or thank Letty for handling the situation with such grace under pressure.She stops short when she hears their voices carrying through the kitchen doors. 

"You didn't have to lie like that for me," Javier starts softly. 

"Who says I was lying?" Letty replies, somewhat flippantly. 

If Javier replies, he's too quiet for Ava to hear him. 

Letty lets out an indignant huff and says, "Fine.Whatever.You believe what you want to believe.And by the way, I'm still waiting on an apology for you yelling at me in front of your _entire_ family!"

Ava stifles a laugh. 

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?What you have gotten yourself into now?With _him_?"

Ava steps closer to the door and listens harder but is met with silence.She imagines Letty is fixing her brother with a pointed stare, refusing to continue the discussion until she gets her apology. 

"Look," Javier grits out, "I am sorry I lost my temper.I'm sorry I snapped at you.I shouldn't have done that, but you shouldn't go poking around in what is clearly none of your business.And now, you've captured his interest.Letty, he's dangerous.You have no idea what he's capable of, and I asked you to stop.Told you to leave it alone.But you went ahead anyway, asking questions you think you want answers to.Why can't you just leave well enough alone, why do you always do these stupid things?"

Letty takes a few moments to respond.When she does, she sounds more calm, "Apology accepted, but don't ever call me stupid -"

"I didn't call you stupid," Javier cuts in. 

"It was heavily implied." Letty retorts firmly.She then continues, her voice tinged with curiosity, "What are you so afraid of?"

Ava has to strain her ears so she can hear her brother's answer. 

"I don't want you to get hurt." 

It's barely audible to Ava, and she sends up a prayer of thanks when Letty makes him repeat what he said. 

"What?"

"I said, I don't want you to get hurt."Javier states a bit louder. 

"I'm not going to get hurt," Letty sounds unconcerned. 

"You don't understand," Javier is adamant. 

"Then tell me, tell me so I can understand," she nearly pleads. 

"I can't," he's close to yelling again before he contains himself, "I can't tell you.There are certain things about me, about my past... You can't know them."

"Well that's straight bullshit," Letty's tone indicates she won't let the issue drop. 

She speaks again when Javier doesn't reply, "Why?"

"You don't need to know."

Ava can hear the shrug Javier gives Letty. 

"Why?You know everything about me," she sounds annoyed now. 

"Letty, this is different.I don't want you to -" Javier breaks off, trying to find the best way to put it. 

Letty and, unbeknownst to the arguing couple, Ava wait for him to continue. 

"I don't want to hurt you," Javier finally states. 

Letty scoffs, and then softens, "You won't hurt me."

"You don't know that," he sounds unconvinced. 

"Yes, Javier, I do know that," she says with as much confident determination as possible. 

Ava moves close enough to the double doors to be able to see through the small windows into the kitchen, doubting she would even be noticed at this point.She sees that her brother is looking at the floor, avoiding Letty's gaze.Letty gently places her fingers under his chin and lifts his face so his eyes meet hers. 

"Javier, look at me," she says as her eyes search his, "I trust you," she lets the weight of her words sink in before she continues, "Do you trust me?"

Ava's breath caches in her throat and her heart pounds away in her chest as she waits along with Letty for Javier to answer. 

"Yes," he finally voices, soft but certain. 

Tears prick Ava's eyes and she has to look away, overwhelmed with happiness on her brother's behalf. She almost feels guilty for eavesdropping on their private moment, but the feeling is fleeting as she hears the familiar clang of pots and pans and she realizes exactly where this is headed. 

She quietly slips through the doors to her kitchen and clears her throat, leaning against a counter.She watches in suppressed amusement as Letty and Javier freeze amid their heated make-out session.Javier cautiously turns to her, face bright red, and Letty casually slips off the counter and straightens out her clothing.Ava doesn't fail to notice the protective way Letty slips her arm around Javier.It makes her want to smile. 

Instead, she quirks an eyebrow and remarks, "I have the Father scheduled to come out to bless the restaurant tomorrow, so I really don't need the two of you to christen my kitchen for me.And so close to the stove?"She makes a repetitive _tsk_ ing noise, then continues, "You should know better than to be playing with fire, Javier."

Letty smirks and Javier turns a deeper shade of red. When he sees Ava standing with one hand on her hip, he takes that as his cue to leave.He places a quick kiss to Letty's cheek before withdrawing from her reluctant grasp and heading out the door to rejoin the rest of the party in the dining area.Ava squares up to Letty, intending to fill her in on details she's sure her brother won't, but not before thinking to herself, "Of all the stupid ways to say 'I love you'."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I had a good time writing it. I am in way too deep with this show, I'm already on my fourth re-watch and it still hasn't gotten old. Letty & Javier are an amazing f*cked up couple and I literally cannot get enough of them. I have been dying for fics to read for weeks, and couldn't take it anymore so I cracked and wrote this thing. I can't wait to see what happens the rest of this season and will probably die waiting for season 2. Also, apparently I'm still not over my thing of falling in love with minor/background/secondary characters and having to include them in my writing??? Plus I love Ava I hope her restaurant works out for her.


End file.
